Deleted Scenes
by Rubato
Summary: A compilation of chapters and things that I wished I had published in my stories. (The Dark Lord's Last Hope & The Dark Lord's Only Hope.)
1. Introduction and Explanation

Hello there!

Deleted Scenes essentially was my idea of giving some more answers about both of my stories (so if you haven't read those, then this whole thing is pointless and I'd find something else to read because this will be incredibly confusing.)

At points, there were gaps in information or questions unanswered or skipped over entirely. A lot of these are things I wish I included in my stories but didn't… All of these one-shots are either parts of JK's original plot that I didn't include, my character's perspectives on them, or other random things. They all vary in length.

A lot of these are just different perspectives and ideas with certain characters, and they take on different tones for each character. If the chapter pertains to The Dark Lord's Last Hope, it will be labeled "DLOH: Insert Name of Chapter Here" the same goes for The Dark Lord's Only Hope (DLOH). I'm going to try to publish them in some sort of chronological order.


	2. DLOH: Epilogue Pt II

Hello, friends! I figure for the first 2 or 3 chapters of this, I'll continue the epilogue of The Dark Lord's Only Hope.

Thanks for all of the reviews on the DLOH, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Nova5621, CharlotteBlackwood, HandsomHolly, and thewrittenword87! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS A GODDESS.**

_Six months later._

It had been a rough year so far, but it was worth it. After twelve years in Azkaban, I could survive a winter outside. I still watched her from a distance.

It was in the middle of April that I made my next visit to the castle. During the wee hours of the morning, I made my way out of the forest, onto the grounds, and easily through the gates and enchantments. Unfortunately, with the students all in bed, I realized I had to say the password myself…a little risky, but the portrait was half asleep. Surely she wouldn't remember me.

Oh, but I was wrong.

She wouldn't stop _screaming!_

I suppose it was my mangy look.

Or perhaps it was the fact that I was considered a dangerous dark Wizard.

(Blimey, I **always** forgot that part!)

I regret what I had to do; I took out the knife and slashed the portrait. The lady went running through the portraits and out of sight. I honestly felt bad about scaring her, but I had to do it.

The Gryffindor Common room was a mess, after that win against Ravenclaw, I would have done the same. The fire was slowly dying out, I had to be careful. One wrong move in this common room and I would be a dead man…well, actually, a soul-less shell. But it was the equivalent to being dead.

In the dim light, I could see someone was on the sofa.

I froze.

The silhouette had silky dark hair, and I could not mistake her for any other. A closer look confirmed it, but _he_ was behind her.

**Olaf**.

Or was it Oakley? I am so bloody terrible with names…

NO, no…wait…wait…OLIVER! _THAT'S IT_!

_He_ was going to be the biggest obstacle.

I wasn't sure if he was good at dueling, but he was awfully burly. I didn't like how close he was to my little girl; I mean he was practically _groping_ her! Definitely the son of John Wood…

And if my daughter wasn't a powerful human-creature hybrid, I probably would be able to kidnap her and tell her the truth. But after our little skirmish in the Forbidden Forest a few months back, I didn't think it would be wise.

I crept through the common room, up to the third floor. Arthur Weasley's boy had Peter, and all I needed to do was kidnap him and bring him to the authorities. I **needed** this vindication.

But that bloody rat! He heard me, and he started squeaking so loudly that the poor boy woke.

And where was I? I was standing above the boy, with my knife, ready to stab Peter if I needed to. Oh…I _really_ looked like a mass murderer. Poor Ronald.

So naturally, I had to flee because he began to yell and scream. I ran down the stairs, transformed, and bolted through the portrait hole.

God Damnit.


End file.
